


reconciling over cocoa & corgis

by cowardlyblvd



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Doggos - Freeform, M/M, Short, cafe setting, salty micha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowardlyblvd/pseuds/cowardlyblvd
Summary: we're not broken, just bent.at least, that's what he hopes.





	reconciling over cocoa & corgis

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! heeres a lil blurb. sorry for shortness, my current device is an xbox one lmfao

 

 

the sound of the rain's steady beat on the cement and outside window did little to rest his nerves and rage, and he itched to put on his headphones and lose himself in someone else's story, not his. the grey-clad man sighed and blankly stared at the lid and straw of his hot cocoa, his fingers tapping gently against the side table he'd sequestered for himself and his 'guest',  who was late. what a surprise.

 

as if on cue to make him look bad, a hesitant, gravelly voice questioned, "michael?" the voice came from somewhere behind him. michael froze and tensed up, nodding slightly in affirmation and not yet looking to him.

 

the man that sat in front of him sporting a steaming cup of cocoa looked like a stranger, not his ex-best friend of 13 something years. his curly hair had grown out a bit and was better styled, and his white shirt, grey flannel and faded blue jeans made it seem jeremy had somehow stumbled across some money, or at least a fashion sense. the only things that time hadn't changed were his deep eye bags, and that crooked smile of his that used to make michael swoon.

 

not anymore, michael thought as he did an internal headshake. he'd gotten over jeremy heere a long time ago, and he's taking that thought and using it as a part of his internal armor. besides, he'll have you know that he's doing just fine; as of right now, he shares an apartment with the love of his life, nick. 

 

he must have let his lookover linger too long, cause now, jeremy's raising a teasing eyebrow, and michael feels his stomach turn.

 

"it's been a minute, huh?" jeremy finally speaks up, and michael shrug half-heartedly.

 

"yeah. how's life?" michael replies acidly. jeremy's slight flinch requires michael to hold back a smirk.

 

"it's, uh, y'know, life-y."

 

if this was back then, michael would've laughed off his lame answer and scruffed up jeremy's curls, just for the sake of hearing his protests and see his cheeks redden in embarassment. now, he just nods in agreement, taking a sip of his drink to momentarily ward off the curly-haired stranger's probing stare. 

 

another beat of silence. jeremy coughs.

 

"it's... so good to see you again, man. hasn't been the same without ya." 

 

it's michael's turn to flinch at the sincerity in his voice. 

 

"uh, you too." he mumbles drily, glancing down at his drink as he swirls his straw. he sighs. "can we get to the point? why'd you call me here after two years?"

 

jeremy gives a hopeful smile to him, and michael catches it in the corner of his eye. "dunno. i , uh, finally got out of the clutches of my clingy ex, thought i'd get around to see you again."

 

"-christine?" michael interjected.

 

"what?"

 

"christine never came off as a clingy type."

 

jeremy blinked, looking surprised. "oh. uh, no, not christine. katie evers. i broke up with christine a while ago."

 

"ah. i see."

 

whomst the fuck was katie evers??? and how was she so clingy that heere couldn't even pick up a phone and shoot him at least a cordial hello??

 

"what about you, man? datin' anyone?" jeremy asked, zapping him back to the present with an inflection in his voice michael didn't expect. it was almost hopeful, but it also sounded defeated, as if he already knew the answer.

 

michael decided to be vague. "oh, i live with nick." the end kinda upturned, as if he were asking himself.

 

jeremy deflated a bit, but strained a smile. "really? do i know him? last name?"

 

"ah- you probably don't know hi-"

 

suddenly, it was as if they were kids again. jer could still read him like a book; he knew when he was about to ramble-stall. 

 

"last name?" he repeated calmly, though a little more forceful.

 

"er- mell-?"

 

"wait, wha--"

 

"he's my dog!" michael quickly blurted, his face flushing. "my frenchie."

 

jeremy's eyes widened, and he snorted, covering his mouth before it could blossom into a laugh. " _oh_ , so you live with _nick,_ " his voice was laced in teasing. "i should've known."

 

"shut it, heere." michael attempted to seethe, but he was fighting back a smile. "he's the love of my life."

 

jeremy threw up his hands in mock surrender. "i feel you, man. i've got my one true love back at my place. his name's loki, a corgo."

 

michael couldn't hold back a snicker at the name. "you're such a fuckin' dork."

 

jeremy gasped. "no u."

 

"rude!" michael huffed, and a warm feeling began sprouting in his chest, a sense of happiness,  a rightness in the world again as jeremy and michael joined the game again, player 1 and player 2.

 

"dude, do you wanna come over sometime and play smash? i have a switch and you could, like, bring nick." jeremy offered, beaming in a way that silently told michael he felt it too, the shift.

 

"hell yeah, man. how about now, if you're not busy? nick probably needs some exercise, and it's pouring." michael hummed.

 

jeremy nodded vehemently. "grab your shit, dude. time's a-wastin'!"

 

 

 

 


End file.
